Spooning, Love and Other Odd Things
by Kwirk
Summary: This is a little plot bunny. All Adam "Edge" Copeland wants is a little silence and a nice bed. What happens when he gets more? Will be R MM.
1. The tale begins, with a shared bed!

Spooning, Love and Other Odd Things..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars that may at some point be in this fan fiction.  
  
A/N: This is inspired by Edge's column on WWE.com 9/30/03 making that well yesterday lol.  
  
"This meant the floor, or I share Rhyno's bed with him. I was sore and had been forced to share a room with eight people in Halifax before (that's the indies baby, and another story in itself), so sharing beds was not a big deal. The next morning it became a big deal. I woke up to find Rhyno's ham hock wrapped gently around my shoulders. It took a second for me to realize that the burly bastard was cuddling with me. Now, I have to admit that I am a pretty cuddly guy (if I do say so myself), but I'd always done it with the opposite sex. No offense to anyone, but cuddling with 300-pound men is not my cup of tea. I guess for the night I replaced Rhyno's pillow, which he usually headlocks while he sleeps."  
  
Yes Edge I'm suuurrree you didn't enjoy it at all.  
  
Edge: I didn't!  
  
Uh huh ok I believe you.  
  
Edge: You do not.  
  
Well of course I don't you lie.  
  
Edge: Only sometimes..  
  
So you liked it?  
  
Edge: Yes! Ok I loved it.Rhyno is cuddly!  
  
This story takes place now, they never spooned in the indies and it takes place in a hotel. Thank you...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Adam "Edge" Copeland groaned as he dragged his bag down the hall to his hotel room. It had been a tiring day of one incident after another. First thing in the morning he had been piled into a car with the Carolina Crew, consisting of Shannon Moore, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shane Helms and Amy "Lita" Dumas. Jeff had mentioned something about dying Adam's hair which caused an argument between him and Shannon who thought Adam's hair was fine and beautiful just the way it was. The six of them had arrived at the arena late and since Adam had just gotten back in the business they all got lectured by Stephanie McMahon-Levesque for fifteen minutes.  
  
Shaking his head Adam fished the room key out of his pocket intending to forget about his horrendous day. All he wanted was a nice warm bed with no interruptions. And maybe a nice hot bath to loosen up his tense muscles. Pushing open the door his world came crashing down around him. He was rooming with Terry "Rhyno" Gerin, who weighed in at 6'3 and 275 lbs, and there was only one bed.  
  
"Hey Terry, looks like we're room mates," Adam told the larger if not shorter man.  
  
Terry turned looking at Adam then the bed, blushing. "I uh, guess we can wing it."  
  
Dumping his bag on the floor Adam flopped face down on the bed sighing happily. "It'll be like the Indie's all over again, only this time the bed's more comfortable."  
  
"I wouldn't know I never slept with someone during the indie's," Terry shrugged going back to unpacking his stuff. "And we'll be sharing a bed for a week. Are you okay with that?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm secure enough with my manhood and sexuality to handle sleeping with your hot body for a week." He teased.  
  
Said body froze, "That's..that's good." ~I'm not entirely sure I can handle it...~ Terry thought to him self before finding a book and sitting down in an armchair to read.  
  
Adam lay on the bed watching Terry for five minutes. He was serious about what he had said before, he was secure in his manhood and his sexuality, his homosexuality. It was something he had battled with starting when he was sixteen and ending when he was twenty-one, he knew now that there was nothing he could do about it. He was twenty-nine, almost thirty and gay. Big deal. He wondered briefly whether or not he should inform his room mate, his bed mate before deciding it might not be the best idea. Standing he stretched, "Hey man I'm gonna go take a shower alright?"  
  
Terry looked up from his novel. "Yeah it's no problem." He went back to reading, his mind racing. Adam, in the shower, water pouring over the sculpted chest trailing down to.to..his mouth practically started watering at the thought of it.  
  
It took Adam precisely twenty minutes to shower. Terry timed him, he didn't exactly mean to but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about the blonde Adonis separated from him by a flimsy piece of wall that he could easily Gore his way through. He wouldn't have minded "goring" himself into Adam either.  
  
Adam stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Terry found himself glad that he was sitting down because the sight would have made his knees buckle right out from underneath him. There was always that one bead, that one bead of water that made it's way down the neck, dripping onto the well defined, sculpted chest and finally to the belly button before descending below the towel. Terry watched that bead with rapt attention.  
  
Looking at his friend Adam felt slightly concerned, Terry was staring into space, looking stoned off his ass and.drooling? "Terry, Terry man are you okay?" Adam waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Wha? Yeah I'm fine," Terry cleared his throat feeling his face redden for the second time that night. Damn his infernal blushing.  
  
Adam nodded looking confused. Terry sure was acting weird today, he collected some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.  
  
Terry let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. Did Adam even know what he was doing to him? He attempted to read his book again, but this time he was interrupted by his own yawning, looking at his watch he groaned, it was midnight. How had time flown by so quickly. Soon he would have to get into bed.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom for the second time that night, this time wearing boxers and a wife beater Adam felt sympathetic towards the man beast who was eying the queen size bed with dismay. "You ready to be tucked in by the Edge army?" Adam joked.  
  
"I don't see the Edge army, looks like it's more the case of the lone ranger for you pal," Terry retorted. Joking around he could handle with Adam, but sleeping in the same bed.That was an entirely different matter.  
  
Adam crawled under the covers with a contented sigh, the bed was just so comfortable, he glanced at Terry, "Well are you going to get in or just sit there and watch me sleep?"  
  
Standing Terry walked over to the bed getting rid of his shirt and his jeans before slipping in, he too let out a sigh when he was able to relax, "I'm glad Vince upgraded are hotel," He told Adam already feeling sleep settle in.  
  
"Yeah me too," Adam managed to mutter back before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night only the moonlight would witness the embrace given to Adam by Terry. 


	2. And the tale continues, with a lovely dr...

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One Author's Notes: OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! Ahem now that that is out of the way, I apologize for my lack of stories and updates. Really I am truly sorry. So on with the cuddles. Adam flavored hugs and kisses for anyone that reviews.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam snuffled slightly as he rolled over and buried his face in the chest of the person he was sleeping with, wait a minute, sleeping with?! Opening his eyes and squinting in confusion he looked up at his bedmate. Terry? Adam thought, his mind working rapidly then remembered the events of the day before and nodded to himself. However he froze when Terry moaned softly and began shifting around in the bed, "Adam...hmmm," the big man murmered.  
  
Smiling wickedly Adam propped himself up on one elbow. "Yes Terry?" He answered in a sing song voice.  
  
"Want you...so bad," Terry wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and pulled him closer causing their bodies to be pressed together. Adam whimpered softly feeling the heavy heat of Terry's erection against his own hardness.  
  
Adam closed his eyes allowing himself to submit to this small inch of pleasure. "Sweet Jesus," He whispered to himself.  
  
Terry bucked his hips and moaned once again the throaty sound making Adam shiver in delight, the man known as Rhyno began rocking back and forth grinding himself into Adam's warmth not even waking up.  
  
Eyes rolling back in his head Adam let out a soft groan of his own as he met the other man's movements feverishly. Needing the release he had wanted for so long from Terry. Possibly since the day he had met him. "Please, oh god, Terry please," He mewled, begging.  
  
Gripping Adam's hip Terry pulled him impossibly close quickening his movements. "Adam, Edge, Adam," Terry whimpered the desperation in his voice shocking the blond man.  
  
"C'mon Terry for me," Adam pleaded into his ear, hot air ghosting across the skin, raising goose bumps.  
  
Throwing back his head Terry moaned loudly, so loud that Chris Jericho, asleep next door woke up with a start. Warmth spread across the big mans groin as he found completion.  
  
Adam dug his fingers into those huge arms and he cried out sharply bucking one last time. "TERRY!" He then collapsed half against the other man.  
  
Eyes snapping open Terry looked around in confusion before his sight rested on Adam. "Wha?" He muttered sleepily then glanced down horror growing. "Oh god, oh my fucking god!" He leapt out of bed and landed on the floor.  
  
"Calm down Terry," Adam attempted to soothe the beast. "Please just calm down."  
  
Terry glared at him. "Calm down?! You...me,...we! GAH!" He yelled in frustration pushing himself off the floor and walking towards the bathroom to clean himself up.  
  
Adam climbed out of bed grabbing the man and pushing him into the wall. "Yes we did, and we both enjoyed it. At least I did, and you were the one who started it." He smiled his eyes locking with Terry's.  
  
"I did?" Terry squeeked.  
  
Nodding Adam's grin widened. "Yes you did. Do you know how hot it was to hear you moan my name in your sleep? To have you grind yourself into me, not knowing what you were doing," He panted slightly at the memory, wondering vaguely when he had turned into a bitch in heat, shrugging he pushed that thought aside.  
  
Terry's eyes darkened. "I don't remember to much," He leaned forward brushing his lips gently against Adam's. "I need a shower though, and the lady at the front desk did say something about conserving water, so it would be good of us to listen and obey what she says," He smirked slightly.  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that so? Well if the lady at the desk says it then it must be so." Reaching over he opened the bathroom door, "After you kind sir." He gestured gallantly.  
  
Smiling Terry nodded. "Why thank you Adam, you're too kind," He purred pulling the tall blond into the bathroom behind him....  
  
******************  
  
Hearing moans coming from next door Chris Jericho rolled his eyes in frustration. "Fucking animals," He muttered to himself. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep....unless...he looked over at the door that connected his room to someone else's. He walked over knocking and waited patiently.  
  
The door swung open quickly and Shawn Michaels squinted at the blond before him. "Something I can do for you kid?"  
  
Chris gaped at the legend then nodded reminding himself that he had beaten HBK and that he was on the same level. Or something along those lines. "Well you see Shawn, I can't sleep because of..." A moan split through the air. "I'm sure you can figure that out."  
  
Shawn looked vaguely shocked then shook himself. "I have an extra room in my bed, c'mon in." He moved away from the door.  
  
Looking towards the bed Chris gasped softly. "Extra room?" He had never sounded so high pitched in his life.  
  
"Yeah, why do you have an aversion to sleeping in the same bed with other men kid?" Shawn arched an eyebrow smirking.  
  
Chris shook his head rapidly. "Oh no of course not," He smiled a little. "Thank you a lot Shawn, I appreciate it."  
  
"Oh it's no problem no problem at all," Shawn closed the door a big grin on his face....  
  
THE END 


End file.
